


Some Enchanted Evening

by hinatahajimeshrugs



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Musical, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatahajimeshrugs/pseuds/hinatahajimeshrugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Enchanted Evening

The television’s blue glow covered the brown haired boy’s face as he had himself tucked into the blankets of his bed. His olive eyes stayed glued to the moving pictures as his smile danced along with the words of the scene. 

“Some enchanted evening,” he whispered along as his eyes began to droop due to how late it had been. 

“When you find your true love…”  
The door slowly opened, but it didn’t stop the incredibly lucky boy.  
“When you feel her call you,   
across a crowded room…” 

Before his eyes could shut, he saw a glimpse of golden blonde hair beside him, and arms pulling him up against the being. 

And continued in a deeper voice,   
“Then fly to her side,  
and make her your own,  
For all through your life you  
May dream all alone…”

The grin on his full lips grew wider by the second, hearing the impeccable voice. One he felt was the perfect opposite of his voice, even if they had often told him they would never work together. 

“Once you have found her,  
Never let her go,” they sung together.   
“Once you have found her,   
never let her go!”


End file.
